(a) Field
Embodiments relates to a switch control circuit and a power supply device including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A general controller includes pins corresponding to required functions. For example, a pin for setting a dead time, a pin for setting a protection mode, and a pin for remote controlling are provided in the controller.
When the number of required functions is increased, the number of pins is increased, and thus a size of a control IC is increased and a production cost is increased.